Why You Can Never Be God
by jesusofsuburbia2o2o
Summary: Kira-kun can never be God. Gods love their people, or at least care for them and not for themselves. You have never loved anyone in your life... and I pity you. LxLight, referencess to Christianity and Stairway to Heaven- Led Zeppelin. Possible lemon.


**Author's Note: More new stories? -Gasp- Yes. I get plotbunnies instantly in my head, and then if they're good enough to get on the drawing board in the first place, then I just start typing. If I like it… I post it! I am liking this one. Updates will be posted for my other stories SOON.**

**I NEVER SAW THE RAIN SCENE. I AM WRITING IT ANYWAY. FEAR.**

**Story goes out to: Black-Dranzer-1119, PikaNecoMico, RobinRocks, Miss. Marie Doerfer and thxamimi... people who I either currently co-write with or will in the future. You are all very amazing people and I enjoy talking to you :D**

**References to the song Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin and some Christianity points. Nothing super-duper major and I'm not advertising "BE CHRISTIAN" because I'm Atheist. Not that I hate Christianity either, it just wasn't for me.**

**I fell in love with Beyond Birthday and had to put him in here XD So that's why this chapter exists. AND ALSO I HAVE 'A' mentioned in this story under the name 'Always Ambiguous.' I thought it was an interesting name for one like A. It is not his canon name; in fact, he is only mentioned (as you all know) as the first-up for the title of L, who killed himself due to pressure.**

**Well, thank you, and my lovely readers... read on :D**

**L's POV**

_Beyond was sitting in an armchair, looking into a fireplace. All alone. The other children were playing with their friends this Christmas Eve, but Beyond, like L himself, preferred to be by his lonesome. He preferred to sit and watch the flames crackle and hiss._

"Beyond? Is that you?" I had asked, though I did not need to. Beyond acknowledged my presence with a grim smile. "I know you know, L, that it is me."

_The room had an eerie look to it; it was just too calm and peaceful. Beyond had a look to him that made one never want to stay in the same room as him for an extended amount of time. His red eyes glistened with some unknown knowledge as they were directed at the fire pit. If I never had said anything, I highly doubt B would have noticed my presence._

_Nonetheless, I pity B. He was a complete loner as I was an aggressive individual, I would go out alone and play sports and social events, but it bored me. I was always pleased to be back at home, or at the very least, the hotel I was staying at. I preferred to work on cases. B just sat, did what he was told to do, and went back to sitting. It worried me._

_I nodded imperceptibly, allowing his statement to be made. "Every Christmas Eve since you were seven you sit here and look at the fire. Why do you insist upon doing so?" I asked, not really caring why he did it. He could simply be entranced by flames. It was really none of my business what B did, so long as it wasn't illegal or against the rules at Whammy's House. _

_Beyond then spoke so quietly L had to lean in to hear._

"_Because the fire doesn't have a visible lifespan."_

_That was the first time in years that I was confused. It made no sense. A visible lifespan… as in Beyond could see life spans? Like the fabled and feared Shinigami?_

_A feeling of cold horror crept into my veins before I shook his head. That was not possible. Gods of death do not exist. _

_"Beware the 5th November, 2004.__"_

_The ten year old boy had said it so seriously it took me aback. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to reprimand him, to tell him not to scare people like that._

_Instead I asked a question. "Why?"_

_Beyond Birthday gave an emotionless laugh. "You will die on that date. The exact details do not make any sense… I do not know what a Kira is... but yes. It is inevitable for you."_

_I frowned, refusing to believe any of it. "Stop talking nonsense, Beyond. It is not in any way kind to tell people such things."_

_Beyond just looked at me eye-to-eye for the first time that conversation. _

"_I only wish it were nonsense. Nonetheless, this is why I prefer to look at a fire than to depress myself by looking at all the happy, smiling children at Whammy's and knowing when they will meet their demise. You can't understand it, L… nor can you ever."_

_I had walked out of the room before Beyond was finished talking._

_That was the day I was to regret most of all. They say ignorance is bliss. Feigning ignorance however, I learned later on, was even worse. If I could have done it all over again, I know I would have listened to Beyond and never showed my face during the Kira case._

_But unfortunately one only has one life. A life for a life... one for one._

**And that concludes the beginning chapter of Why You Can Never Be God. It's a preview of what is to come, and yes, it will be LxLight. Woohoo! And this is extremely short and I know that. The other chapter(s) will be much longer in length, so sit tight!**

**Alright... please review?**

**Audilee**


End file.
